What the teams don't know
by SatisfySomeMorbidCuriosity
Summary: Emily goes to New York to help on a case with the rest of the BAU behind her. Kate works with her and things appear that are surprising for all. Femslash.


**A/N: So this randomly popped into my head when I was on tumblr last night. The boob riot may have distracted me from writing it but I finally got around to it today.**

**This is sort of femslash so, don't like, don't read. Castle jealously and sort of hatred towards Kate for her not telling him and leading him on. Also, it sort of seems like Prentiss and Reid like each other. I have no clue. I just wrote random crap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Criminal Minds because if I did, I would have butchered them so bad.**

**...**

"SSA Emily Prentiss." She introduced herself.

"Detective Kate Beckett. We've apprehended our suspect and he is in interrogation. He refuses to speak to us and will only speak to the FBI." The detective informed the agent. "I understand that the rest of your team will be with us shortly?" She asked.

"Yes, they are held up at Quantico after the case we just closed." Agent Prentiss told her.

"So sorry to call short notice but we can't break him and we are hoping that you could do so." A man spoke up from behind Beckett. "Detective Esposito." He stuck out his hand for a handshake which Prentiss returned.

"Nice to meet you detectives. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances." Prentiss told the two detectives. "Fill me in on the case?" She asked them.

"David Vyrypayev, immigrant from Russia, he moved to New York from Aleysk, Russia. Two people were found murdered two days ago, a mother and daughter, Alexa and Rachel Devrot, coming home from dinner. They were found on E 2nd Street, East Village only a few minutes from where David worked. We gained enough evidence to bring Mr Vyrypayev in but he had run. We caught up with him at the airport trying to fly back home to Russia." Kate finished.

"Okay, thank you Detective Beckett. My superior SSA Aaron Hotchner will be in New York with the rest of our team in a few hours and then we will decided who and how we will proceed with this interrogation. Do you have the files on Mr Vyrypayev?" Emily asked to either detective. Kate spoke up first.

"Follow me. I'll show you to them." She said. Beckett gestured for Prentiss to follow and walked off in the direction of the files.

**...**

They walked into a room full of boxes and boxes of case files. Solved and unsolved. One box was out and it had been named "Devrot Case", after the two woman Vyrypayev had killed. "In this box, you will find all the files related to this case." Beckett told the agent.

"Thank you detective. Do you mind if you help me sort through them? If you're not busy in the bullpen or anything?" Emily asked Kate.

"I've just got to get a uniform to take Mr Vyrypayev to locking and I'll be back." Kate smiled at her and went to do what she said. Emily reached into the box, pulling out file after file. "Woah, they sure have a lot of material on David." She muttered to herself.

After about ten minutes, Emily heard the heels of detective Beckett walk back into the room and towards her. "Still need me?" She asked.

"Urm, yeah. I need to go through all the phone records and bank statements. I could sure use a fast mind. I left mine at Quantico." Emily chuckled.

"Yours?" Kate asked, her smile faltering at Emily's expression.

"Yeah. Our resident genius back at Quantico. Dr. Spencer Reid. He'll be here with the rest of the team in a few hours." Emily smiled again. At that moment, the man in question began to call Emily. "Sorry, I've got to take this. I'll be right back." Prentiss stood up and went around the corner to take the call.

"Prentiss." She answered.

"Emily, I don't know why you always say Prentiss even when I know you check your called ID before picking up." Emily heard the chuckle in the geniuses voice.

"What do you want Reid?" Prentiss asked him, smiling.

"Hotch wanted me to tell you that we're already in New York. We'll be at the 12th Precinct in about forty minutes." He explained.

"Oh okay, I'll inform the detectives. Thanks Reid." Prentiss once again smiled and hung up, walking back to detective Beckett to tell her about the team.

"Detective Beckett?" Prentiss called as she walked back in the room. Expecting a reply, she thought that the detective had left the room. Emily turned the corner to see the detective engrossed in the phone records, writing down any calls that seemed out of place or too frequently called. "Detective?" Emily said, nudging her left arm slightly. Kate jumped at the sudden contact, ready to either shout at Castle or to incapacitate her attacker.

"Oh, Agent Prentiss, I'm sorry. What was that?" She apologised, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"Don't worry. I was just informing you that my team will be here in about forty minutes." She smiled at the embarrassed detective.

"Thank you agent." Beckett said.

**...**

"Kate, give up the whole 'agent' thing and call me by my name!" Emily snapped, shocking the woman in front of her. They had been working silently, trading notes a few times.

"I'm sorry _Emily_. It's just we haven't seen each other in seven years. That's a long time." She replied quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry I never called but I just thought that after us and then you going off with Will that you wouldn't want my interference any more."

"Emily, we loved each other. I never loved Will but when you left, I used him as a surrogate you. He may have been a man but I needed something, someone, to fill the void that was inside of me after you left."

"And _he _did that? I thought you didn't like Will? All of those times you told me nothing was going on and you loved me not him. Was that all a hoax?" She tried to stay calm.

"No. I did love you. I never did anything with him until you had been gone for two months Emily!" Kate shouted back at her.

Kate then did the unexpected. She grabbed Emily's shoulders and brought her into a kiss. A heated kiss that felt similarly like the ones they used to share. Kate sucked on her bottom lip hoping to deepen the kiss. When Emily allowed it, Kate moaned into her mouth.

"Beckett?" Castle's voice traveled throughout the room. Kate tried unattaching herself from Emily before Castle got any closer but with no luck. Castle had seen it and it was time to face him and hope nothing would go wrong.

"Kate?" Castle whispered.

**...**


End file.
